


Bloody Secrets

by SheepShit



Series: The Amazing Superfamily [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Give everyone hugs, M/M, Peter Sleeps Weird, Secret Identity, Superfamily, Tony Works To Much, Unmasked, Worried Steve Is Worried, Worried dads, injured peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: After Steve's late night jog yesterday, he found a mask.Not the Iron Man helmet, not his Captain America helmet.A red spandex mask with web-like design.Steve had found the mask of the hero Spider-Man.





	1. A Red Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT OWN SHIT.  
> This is a FAN-FICTION)
> 
> There is not enought Superfamily. I say this way to much. I annoy my friend. Let's stop moping and do something, then mope more!
> 
> Enjoy, and feedback is always great!

It was a weekend, normally a time for some of Steve's favourite lazy mornings.  
His husband had woken up before him, and had probably gone down to his workshop to work on som new invention. His son was not up, rather getting the sleep he obviously needed.

Steve himself, was sitting in the living room checking the latest news on Spider-Man

This would normally be one of the more relaxing days in the tower. His sunday routine of jogging at 6`o clock, should have been finished by now, but today was different.

There was a reason for the blue eyed man's tired eyes, and easy frown. Steve couldn't get himself to sleep earlier this morning, and for a good reason.

The father found out something his son had kept hidden from both parents.

After Steve's late night jog yesterday, he found a mask.

Not the Iron Man helmet, not his Captain America helmet.

A red spandex mask with web-like design.

Steve had found the mask of the hero Spider-Man. 

* * *

 

Steve was about to go to bed. He was more than tired after his jog with his friend Bucky. He looked forward to sleeping besides his man, but then he remembered and pouted.

His raven haired, billionaire husband was most likely still working in his workshop at 2.am! 

Steve huffed, he would quite honestly pick his overworked idiot up, and lift him to bed if he had to. 

Before all of that would be done, the super soldier went to check on his son.

The boy´s bedroom is only a few meters away from his parents. If any emergency happens, Steve and Tony wants to be close by their adopted son, just in case.

Some people might call this overprotectiveness, but really, it wouldn't be the first time someone actually managed to break into the tower, and tried doing something to their Peter. After the fifth time with this happening, two floors away from them, they made him move rooms. 

It wasn't easy though. For some reason, Peter really liked his old room. The nerd might be adopted, but he has both his dad's stubbornness.

The well mannered man carefully knocked on the door, and opened it before his son would have time to answer. He gave out a warning, but also proceeded with his task at hand, his son should be asleep at 2.am! Steve opened the door, smiled, and tried to keep his laughter down.

The teen was asleep in something that looked like an impossible position. 

His head under his pillow with his face straight down, one of his arms around his neck, the other tangled with his left leg, and his right leg standing straight up in the air.

The man moved towards the bed to untangle his son from the uncomfortable looking pose, however before he got to do this, he stepped on some cloth.

The cloth was red with some kind of blue design and goggle like eyes. Easily recognisable even in the dark. Spider-Man.

Steve listened closely, nothing else than his son and his own breath. Spidey wouldn't just come, and leave his mask here.

He picked it up.

The blonde looked at the mask and back at his son. It would fit the boy perfectly in size. He examined it closer. It was definitely it.

It felt wet. 

Not the thin wet, of water. 

The thicker wet, of blood. 

The red liquid stained his hands. 

He realized, his son's blood stained his hands. 

The blood that was still warm.

He ran over to the bed to check on his only son. 

How hurt is he, what if blood loss had made him fall unconscious.

Steve felt after his son's puls, normal. The teenager made a face and tried moving his father's hand with his left foot, making his arm search for, said foot.

The blonde let out a shaky breath of relief and smiled. “Thank God”.

The man gave him a quick check over, he seemed fine, a few scratches here and there on his back.

If the theory of Spider-Man having a healing factor was correct, the boy was more than likely fine.

Still not able to look at the boy`s face that was hidden in his cotton mattress, he let it be.

The boy needed sleep to heal, and Steve needed time to think.

He needed to tell Tony, and find out what to do.

This could wait till the morning.  
  


 


	2. Why not go out naked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves his workshop expecting to relax. 
> 
> Tony is wrong..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part! Taking a little break from "a lot of angst" to "a lesser amount of angst"  
> Also a little fluff ^^
> 
> Next part is pure angst though..

Tony was working intensely on the new stark-phone. The man had challenged himself on making it in less than one week! Sadly, after only 24 hours of work, the mother hen that is Jarvis, decided he had to take a break. In this case decided, meant shutting of his computers and saving his work.

Normally he would tell Jarvis to “Fuck off” but after failing to reach a cable from the tallest shelf, he figured he probably should.

His options were to get a ladder, or to get Steve to do it. He was to lazy for the first option, and he knew Steve would make him stop anyways.

Just thinking of sitting on the couch with Steve, laying relaxed on the strong man's chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling the careful movements of his wrist, watching the man turn something that used to be a simple white paper into something beautiful. Then, finally get some sleep  
whilst spooning with his husband. Tony was definitely convinced.

After the dreamy though, the raven haired man made up his mind and took the elevator up to the living room.

* * *

 

With a warm cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, Tony walked towards the couch.

“Tony, we need to talk.” His lover's voice could be heard clearly from the kitchen. The seriousness in his voice was obvious.

“Shit, what did i do? I MEAN-” Tony started panicking, he had only been in the living room for about 10 minutes! Had he ruined the man's peace and quiet, was he mad. Had Tony worked for too long? His thoughts got shut down quickly when his love interrupted.

“Nothing!” Steve gave out a half hearted laugh. “What is it?” Tony asked, looking closer he saw Steve's tired eyes. “Did you sleep?” Tony asked worried. “Did you.” The blond answered. He didn't look good, something had happened and Tony got increasingly more worried.

“S-sorry, i'm just-” Steve said and looked down. “No, you're right. That's not why you stayed up, right?” Tony scanned his husband with big, worried, chocolate eyes. Something big had happened, and by the looks of it, not something good.

“Steve what happened, i'm getting worried here.” Steve let out a breath and explained what had happened the previous night.

* * *

  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” As expected, the billionaire didn't take the news very well...

“Quiet down, Peter is still sleeping” The soldier hissed. “Jarvis, scan Peter for any injuries” The raven haired man's voice had calmed down completely, but his brown eyes were ignited with anger. “Checking for injuries on Peter, Sir.” The A.I. answered. “Why not go out fucking naked” Tony hissed

Steve started pacing back and forth in the gigantic kitchen. “Why did you wait so long before telling me?” Annoyance was clear in the shorter man's voice.

“Did you see or hear your own reaction. Imagine mine, I saw it! I needed to be sure that it really was him” The blonde huffed.

“Ok, fine. I get that, sorry.” Tony answered still mildly annoyed. “Peters condition seems to be fine, with the exception of a few bruises and cuts.” The robotic butler finally answered. Tony let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. ”Ok, we don't need to get Bruce. We will check them anyways though.” Tony said, relaxing his tense shoulders a tiny bit.

“Where are the bruises exactly?” Asked Steve, despite being pretty sure he knew the answer. “Most are placed on his facial area, and the rest are on his torso, Mr. Rogers.” The A.I.’s voice was calm with an undertone of furious. It still surprises Steve how human like Jarvis could be.

“Ok, Steve. We find out who did this and beat them the FU-”  
“-We can't do that, they're probably in jail already, and Peter must have handled himself well if he, uh, came back” Steve interrupted, and then proceeded.

“That doesn't mean he can just continue like normal. He is strong, he is doing something good. I'm proud of him, and I know you are too, but he did this in secret, and he's just a teenager. He could have died and-” Steve let out a heavy sigh.

“-But he didn't.” The raven haired man reassured “He took down the green goblin and that green lizard thing on his own. The crime rates have gone down. His reputation has gone from vigilante to hero. Our boy did that.” Tony ended with a ghost of a smile.

“Superhusbands, more like superfamily” Steve whispered grinning.  
Tonys smiled, this time more genuine. The billionaire then went on his tippy toes, and kissed the taller man's cheeks. Steve let out a small laugh.

“You're so short” “Shut your beautiful mouth” Tony glared, but his hidden smirk weakened it


	3. Questioning love and honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!  
> This chapter is a lot longer than the others..  
> I feel like its writen in a confusing way, skipping back and forth through Peters thoughts, but I wanted to try writing like this anyways, so ENJOY!

Peter woke up to a horrible coughing fit, that resulted a sore throat, and then an annoying migraine.

The pale boy had a hard time remembering why he felt sore and tired.

He looked around his rather big bedroom. 

Sunlight was shining through his window, indicating he had slept a lot longer than usual.

Normally Spider-man would be patrolling New York early in the morning, it looked like it was around midday now.

Usually the weirdo could go to bed at 4am, and still be up early. Last night must have been a rough one, he thought.

Looking out the window, something caught his attention. Something red in the corner of his eye.

Right by his closet, laying on the floor, was his mask. It was strange, so bloody.

“Hmph” he through.

“Why would i drop it way over there?” He debated picking it up, but felt too exhausted to really care.

Peter looked down at his chest.  

His old liard scratches had gotten some new friends it seemed.

Suddenly Peter choked on his breath.

The left side on his torso had what seemed like a silver stabwound.

Then, all the images of last night came back to him. 

The poor woman he wasn't able to save. 

He felt terrible, last night was a rare one. It's not often Spider-Man fails to save a civilian or to get the villain, but when he does, the people get more hate to fire at him.

The hate wasn't what bothered him in any way of course! They were right anyways!

The lovely woman was married, expected a child, and Peter had failed her. Not been fast enough, not been strong enough, not been good enough. 

It didn't help when her husband had cried out how much of a failure and idiot Peter was.

“I killed her.” The young man though. Tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

 

He was up against doctor octopus, yet again.

He'd been able to get all civilians to safety while fighting the insane man, or so he had though. 

The woman that looked like she was around her mid 20’s had been terrified for her own life and her future child's, therefore taking the situation to her own hands instead of listening to Peter. 

The woman had been hiding behind a couple of dumpsters near where doc and Spidey had been fighting.

Normally Peter would sense when people were in the area, but this was different.

The woman was no threat, therefore not warning his spider sense, and Spider-Man was having a handful with the man and couldn't focus enough to use his other enchanted senses when trying to take him down.

Octavius had noticed her before the hero.

Threatening to kill her and then, successfully tricked the spider towards him.

Peter had jumper in front of the woman before she would get stabbed by what he thought was a normal knife. This resulted in him getting stabbed instead of her.

The boy was hit in the left on his torso, barely not hitting any organs. Thinking he was lucky, he tried standing up.

He was planning on escorting the long time pregnant woman, before anything would happen, but he couldn't. 

Something about the knife had made him unable to move his limbs.

Lying down facing the woman, he was unable to even look away, having to watch some of the worst images the boy had ever seen.

The woman got stabbed straight into her stomach and through her back. Pieces of the baby were seen and Peter puked with his mask on, blood pouring out instead of actual puke.

In the end, Peter had won, kind of. The tranquilizer had somewhat worn of and Peter had fought the man with tears of fury, trying not to look at the woman.

The villain had gotten away after spidey had managed to destroyed two of his metal tentacles. At the last moment, before getting away from the exhausted teen, he had promised that the fight wasn't over for the spiderling. 

Paramedics had stormed in after the woman, finding out about her condition with just a quick look at her.

Her husband, also a medic, saw her.

He had cried, screamed, and cussed at the bloody boy.

* * *

 

Peter hid his face between his knees.

“He is right, I killed an innocent woman, a baby. I ruined that poor man's life!

I should have-” More and more thoughts were created in the crying boy’s head.

 

Gwen, falling to her death with Peter killing her.

 

Harry, turning into the green goblin, or rather his friend turning into his enemy.

 

Doctor Curt Connors turning into the lizard, himself being the one to blame.

 

Just the fact that his aunt and uncle, are no longer here.

 

And lastly, the woman from last night's cry of pain before going limp on the bloodied ground.

* * *

 

Peter was set up opp for adoption at the age of 15, after his parents had left him, uncle got shot, and aunt had a heart attack.

Peter still blamed himself for his uncle, aunt, and girlfriends death.

Steve and Tony, had talked to their adopted son about how  none of it was his fault. It had gotten a lot better, but it was still a lot of days were it wasn't.

Peter didn't think he deserved a family, a home, someone who cared about him.

His dads often told him how much he deserved it randomly. Constantly trying to convince him otherwise of his dark twisted thoughts.

Calling Steve “pops”, and Tony “dad” really just fitted. It wasn't awkward or weird, only bringing a shining smile on both of their faces every time he said the words.

Honestly, If he could make them smile so easily, then dammit he would!

Peter knew that Tony had called his own father, his name, surname, or rarely “papa”, reason being why he avoided it.

The first time he called them “dads” Steve cried. What a couple of cinnamon rolls!

 

Peter clearly remember the day they adopted him.

He specifically remembers when they first walked inside the adoption home. 

The couple just happened to walk in to witness Peter standing up to a little boy, getting beat up instead of him.

To be fair, Peter wouldn't really have a problem taking him down, but they didn't know that.

By the looks of it, Peter was a slender nerd getting beat up by a muscled jock.

Tony had “talked” to the woman working there that hadn't noticed that a boy (Peter) had gotten hurt, and the fact that there were fights happening in the main room.

 While this happened, Steve had lifted the bully away for a “lovely chat”.

Everything stopped when the men got involved, they looked terrifying!

No really.

His pops blue eyes were like ice, staring into the souls of the bullies, making them apologize profusely.

His dad was slowly killing the woman behind the desk. With his cheerful voice and hateful words, she started crying. 

They were already protective back then.

“I'm full of emotional baggage” he had said, not wanting to be a disappointment.

“Me too, it's really good quality” Tony had said.

“Mines vintage” Steve had continued.

Peter despite everything, had snorted back at them.

He had asked why they wanted some plain teen, really just shining with self hate.

The answer from Tony was simply

“we aren't very PG and can't handle younger children?”

Steve had hit the back of his husbands head and answered with a smile

“Tony thinks you look cute, I agree.”

Tony rushed in a “Shut up Steven”.

“You're not in a good place right now, physically and mentally.

Me and Tony have both been there.

You also seem good with the other kids, caring about the people around you. You stand up for others and not yourself though, we're talking about that sometime”

Steve had used his “I’m proud, but worried”-voice.

His “eyebrows of disapproval” had shown for the first time.

 

* * *

 

With these thought the boy felt even worse.

He has a family that support him and care about him, and he never told them about his Spider-Man persona.

He had never been fully honest with them.

Of course the boy had his reasons, but still. It didn't make the teen feel much better.

The boy remembered his aunt's reaction when he told her.

How it drained the life out of her face slowly.

Peter knew she had a bad heart, he could have never told her, and the woman would be fine.

She could be continuing on helping people as a nurse at the hospital.

Aunt May would be continuing her practice on making the brownies she always burnt. If it wasn't for his stupid, selfish decision she would be alive.

The thing is, he knew his dads of two years could take it. They were both healthy enough. Despite his dad's arc reactor they were both fine, and even at that it wouldn't actually kill him to get overly surprising news, but he was scared, terrified. 

He loved his parents, and he was pretty sure they loved him.

They often told him and had never really said otherwise, so he was like 99% sure.

There was still that 1% though. That strong singular doubt full of reasons. 

What if they didn't like Spider-Man?

What if they didn't want a liar like him near them?

What if they didn't want to deal with the real reasons for his emotional baggage, or his emotional baggage that is still growing!

What about the dangers of just knowing Spider-Man's identity?

So let's say they did love him, how much would they worry? They all know how easy it is to not be able to come home after a simple mission. Peter went on patrols everyday!

The red faced and teary eyed boy got up, and walked toward his bathroom for a long, cold shower. This would wake him up and make his face less suspicious, he thought.

 

Then he looked in mirror.

  

How would the boy explain his scraped and bruised face?

 

How could he act as if nothing had happened the previous night!

 

What lies would he struggle to tell..


	4. Stairs And Airvents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters plans always work, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back...  
> Feedback is appriciated!
> 
> ENJOY!

Peter took the stairs down to the living room. Walking barefoot, the normally cold metal stairs felt pleasantly warm after his unhealthy cold shower.

 

The boy looked even paler with the dim lights from the window to his right. The weather was agreeing with his mood today. Rain poured down, with black umbrellas around every corner. Bad memories were closing in on the teen. He barely managed to look away and continued walking. The teens body was shaking slightly for each step he took. Suddenly the nerd had to stop and let out a kitten-like sneeze.

“I swear, if I've got a cold on top of everything else..” He mumbled, voice stuffed up.

 

Some of his cuts and bruises had healed with a long night's sleep. Some. The shivering boy still looked like complete bull. His torso was full of purple and yellow bruising and his old lizard scratch scars were clearly visible. A new scar from the stab wound last night had also taken place. How he hadn't bleed out with his terrible stitching, he didn't know, but the mark looked horrible and, silver? The healing factor should have eliminated the bruises and scratches by now, but they were still there. Peter let out a sigh. Something about that knife wasn't right. Everything should have been increasingly better by now, but it was like something had stopped his healing abilities, leaving his torso to look like abstract art.

 

The thing is, this was fine. It freakin hurt, but it wasn't really a problem. Spidey could easily hide the finger painting of bruises and scars on his torso with an oversized hoodie.

Obviously, the same couldn't be said about his face. A purple bruise under his left eye, another yellow one, under his jaw line, and also, a cut dangerously close to his right temple. On top of this, because of the nerd’s refreshing shower plan that backfired, he now had sickly pale skin accompanied with a Rudolph red nose.

 

“Heals faster than any normal human, can stick to basically every surface, jumps of buildings on a daily bases. Gets sick from a cold shower.” The kid pouted whilst mumbling complaints to himself, making his way down the hundreds of stairs. After a while, Peter had troubles with breathing and decided to take a break. The boy needed to get his hands on painkillers, and some cold medicine.

 

Before, the boy used to get sick constantly, he also needed to walk around with an inhaler in his pocket. After years of asthma and a terrible immune system, he thought he was free. The situation, was therefore very annoying. He hadn't had any problems since before the spider bite, and now this. He couldn't even go down the stairs properly! This definitely wasn't normal.

 

Peter really wanted to take the elevator, he really did. It's not like he felt like going down 45 sets of stairs today of all days, but he kind of had to.

 

Jarvis is installed in every part of the tower. The thing is, they function amazingly in certain places, but not so much in others. Near the stairs, and the air vents they can scan to see if there is people, but not actually scan their bodily functions.

 

You know why? No one takes the stairs in a freaking skyscraper, and who bothers with going through the air vents, ever! (Except for Clint, maybe)

 

Peter continued complaining to himself. Why does the A.I have to be such an annoying tattletale, It's not making his life easier. He just wanted some medicine! (Without his dad's knowing)

 

Peter loves Jarvis, ok? Jarvis is the most amazing A.I ever, he can make his own choices, he can have his own conversations, he expresses emotions.

 

Jarvis is like another family member, worrying about the teens health like any other person in the tower would.

 

The thing is, the A.I has access to everything he wants in the few places his dad has finished. The tower, is still a work in progress. In the end, Jarvis will have access everywhere in their home, but to do so, things needs installing and time.

 

Jarvis knows about everything happening in the “living room/kitchen floor” and the elevator, and will alert on his own. Everywhere else is mostly a “question Jarvis, and then they'll know” or “not installed enough tech, to know”

 

Of course, Peter is incredibly happy for Jarvis sake, and understands that the mother hen is just worried when tattling. This of course, just doesn't work with his secret identity thing.

 

Pulling the hood over his warm, yet cold face, the boy resumed his long walk towards the the living room floor.

The nerd always has a plan when doing stuff he isn't supposed to do.

Not necessarily a good thought out plan, but a plan nonetheless.

This time was no different.

 

The plan had a low percent chance of actually working, but he had to try something. Moping around in his room was therefore not an option!

 

* * *

 

The teen’s breathing echoed through the tight space. His knees and elbows growing more sore, the more he crawled.

 

“Moping around in my room should be an option” The grumpy teen whispered aggressively.

“My room is warm, my room has windows” he continued, taking a left turn.

“I don't have to crawl around in my room, I don't get lost in my mother-hugging roo-” Suddenly, Peters whiny dialogue got interrupted by his rather loud cough. The hero groaned.

 

Dust spread everywhere, making the boy fall into a coughing fit for several minutes, when the boy finally finished scraping up his already sore throat, he found that he couldn't breath properly.

 

For each breath or air he took, it just wasn't enough.

He could breath, kinda.

For how long, he didn't know.

Peter recognized the feeling.

Asthma.

He had to do something before it could get worse.

 

With him his weird healing abilities not really working, he didn't know what to do. Something else than a temporarily tranquilizer was on that knife. Some kind of poison maybe? If anything, would things go back to normal with time, or did he need some kind of antidote? Was this a temporary thing, or would it stay? If his healing was disapearing, would he acctually need to treat his wounds? What about his asthma! It was just mild now, would it get back to how it was before the bite?

 

Fudge.

 

In the current situation, he had two options.

He could continue with the plan of crawling through the air vents to get to the kitchen unnoticed, then get some medicine.

 

Or he could get an inhaler.

 

His dads didn't know much about his life before they adopted him, and he hadn't told them about his asthma because that would be unnecessary, right?

 

No one was in need of an inhaler in the tower, so he probably wouldn't just find one lying around, therefore Peter decided he would have to buy one.

 

How would he do that, without getting noticed? Get his wallet from his room and jump out the window in his suit of course! No one would mind Spider-man going around at the mall, right? Peter smiled, maybe he could buy some camomile tea too?

 

But first, he had to find a way out of the labyrinth of an air vent. The tight space was dark and small. How does Natasha do this on a regular basis? The pale boy continued crawling, till he felt the vent make a weird rumbling noise. “Huh?” The teen said out loud. That's not good, he thought. Peter started crawling again, this time with more caution.

 

Everything seemed fine until-

 

* * *

 

“We'll just ask him about going to the beach!” Tony continued with a mouth full of eggs.

 

“For the last time, Tony. We are not making him explain it like that” Steve answered for the sixteenth time this morning. His husband’s voice was more annoying than the metallic noises that had been in the background for the last 45 minutes.

 

“We'll check his bruises, let him eat some breakfast, and then let him explain.” Steve ended, leaving no room for arguments. A low hoarse voice could be heard, it was too far away to be understood properly. Because of their discussion, it seemed too low for either of the men to acknowledge. The blond sat himself more comfortably in the couch.

 

“Come on, Babe! Why do you have to be so innocent! With his fucked up torso he wouldn't want to get shirtless near us! My idea would make him think of an excuse, and he's terrible at those! I just want to see him squirm a bit.” The genius mumbled, knowing he'd lost this argument. He was too tired to really be stubborn today. His own fault for not sleeping anyways. Tony started listening more closely, finally hearing  a low rumble. Did he forget to fix something? He put his legs on the coffee table. He was pretty tired last night...

 

“Apparently his face is full of bruises as well, anyways. Let's just take it the simple way, ok?” The captain said with a smile. Finally he had won an arguement with Tony! His smile quickly dropped, after looking at his lover's face, full of distress.

 

“About out fucked up boy, he should be awake by now, right?” The raven haired man said, worry hiding in his tired voice. He had started listening closer to what sounded suspiciously like a voice he knew.

 

“He wouldn't do something stupid, would he?” The blue eyed man questioned, worry lines showing on his forehead. The blond started looking towards the roof.

 

Right before Tony was about to ask Jarvis about his son's location, a loud crack was heard throughout the living room. Steve grabbed the smaller male`s form and threw himself and his husband away from the couch and onto the floor, right in time for the opposite of a superhero landing.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Guilt ridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling through roofs is so annoying, ya know. (And probably painful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Parts of the vent, including sharp screws and a very sick looking Peter, fell down the roof of the living room.

The teen hit the ground with a thud. That really didn't help his breathing problems. Metall parts fell ontop of him, making him groan. Peter was pretty sure he'd landed on something sharp too.

“Peter? What the actual fuck?” His dad calmly said. His tired expression had turned into a mix of confusion, shock, and worry. He seemed very, very pissed. Peter felt terrible, he just broke the freaking roof! His pops laid on top of his dad, did he interrupt something, again? He really, really didn't want to know.

“Peter! Oh Lord, oh God!” His pops didn't seem very calm. More like he was having a mental breakdown, actually. The man with the baby blues, looked frantically at his boy. Yeah, Peter had definitely landed on something sharp.

Looking around he noticed he had landed on the glass, coffee table. That explained why something warm was dripping of him. It was his dad's eggs and coffee! Also, probably blood. The Spider felt worse, he ruined his pop's favourite table too. He didn't know if he was lucky or unlucky today. Positive: Looking down at the mess he had made, the teen noticed he hadn't gotten impaled by any glass. Nice! Negative: His stab wound wasn't enjoying its life. His bad stitching, quickly done in the middle of the night, (Or rather morning) had given up on holding his stab wound together.

“S-sorry, didn't plan on falling here, on the table.” He stated intelligently. The boy's voice was hoarse, and hard to understand. Taking small breaths to be able to breath, wasn't very enjoyable, even worse when trying to speak. After a couple of seconds, the two men seemed to get out of their trans, and ran towards their boy. One on each side, Tony to the left, and Steve on the right.

“Tony, please call someone.” Steve's voice was overly controlled, trying to keep the situation as calm as he possibly could, whilst he lifted heavy metal parts from the vent, of the pale boy. Worried blue eyes scanned him. The teen was about to comment on how he obviously was fine, but thought the better of it after both his dad's glared at him.

“Tony, call Happy and make him drive us to the hospital.” The blond commanded. The raven haired man nodded. He started walking away to obtain his phone, but came to a halt when Peter grabbed his legs, almost making him fall over “It's fine! It's not the glass, it's just a stab wound that opened up! Wait, I mean..” Great, now they both look more alarmed, the teen thought. Steve was about to ask his husband to go and get his phone again, but the genus was faster to comment.

“We can't anyways, his blood would get us in trouble.” His tone was worry with a hint of uncertainty. He gave his son a sharp look.

Whilst Steve just looked annoyed, Peter looked like he'd just seen a ghost. He was quite honestly, pretty sure he had misinterpreted what had been said. The boy's mouth hang wide open.  
If he knows about his blood, he knows about his secret!  
How much does he know?  
His dad had said it like his pops was aware too, did they both know!  
If so, for how long had they known?

“What other choice do we have! God, Anthony Edward Stark!” Steve screamed. The sleepless night full of worry, was really showing. Obviously he had to get their son to the hospital! No one would give away the boys secret if they were there, It was so clear! Why couldn't his husband get it! Rogers fumed.  
Stark, on the other hand, glared.

“Great idea, Steve Grant Rogers! Why don't we just show everyone his alter fucking ego!” Tony screamed. They could go there, get him checked and reassure them self that Peter was fine. It was tempting, of course, but not as important than the boy himself. Yes, he was worried! Yeah he sure as hell fucking wanted to, but if his secret came out, it would be like putting a dart board on the boys back. Tony would know. Yeah, they could stop one doctor. The whole entity of S.H.I.E.L.D? I don't think so. The screaming match continued. Steve towered Tony, Peter promptly looked away.

When full names were used, nothing good ever happened.  
Really, it was the same when they were worried. Absolutely nothing good ever happens then either, especially when Peter is the one they're worried about. You know, like now!

What if his dad's divorced because of him. Yes, it was a jump, but it's not like this was their first fight. This is his fault.

He is just some selfish teen.

Keeping secrets.

Never being honest.

Killing everyone he loves.

Peter fought to keep tears from running down his face in pain, desperation, guilt and frustration.

If he had just kept everything secret and under control, everything would be fine!

Or would it?

Hasn't exactly worked before, has it!

What if he gets his dad's killed too!

Yes, they are strong, stronger than him, but so are most of his enemies.

That's always the case.

He's just not strong enough.

He's not good enough.

Never good enough.

Like with the pregnant woman.

The lizard.

Harry.

Gwen.

Uncle Ben.

Aunt May.

Peter looked up from the blood stained carpet. His dads were already yelling. Great. Just great.

This is his fault.

He is ruining everything, again.

He doesn't deserve them.

He doesn't deserve anyone.

They should just throw him out.

But, they would never do that.

Why.

He is not worth it.

He really isn't.

Wait.

Stop.

Sulking isn't going to do shit.

Peter knows this by now.

It's never done anything.

Thinking does nothing, taking action does.

Positive or negative reaction, is still somewhat of a reaction.

He's not dead, just injured.

He's not unable to talk, it's just uncomfortable.

He can still do something.

They are worried, they care. Not for the roof, not for the table. For the selfish teen. Peter smiled. A genuine but small smile that made his facial bruises hurt. Yeah, I don't deserve them, but for some weird reason they worry and they care. Since I'm so lucky that they do care, the least I can do is make them worry less, right? The teen though.

“Guys, I'm fine! I've had worse, it will heal, Seriously!” He had to scream with his “not-breathing-voice” It really didn't sound or feel good, but hey! It's a voice. He really wasn't lying either, right? Technically everything usually healed. If not with his powers, he'd only need more time. He looked his pops in the eyes, interrupting his shouting challenge with Tony. Guilt clouded the heaven blue eyes.

“It just looks worse than it is.” Peter said more quietly. Fudge, his throat hurt. He looked Tony in the eye. Golden ones meeting Chocolate.

The boy was relieved to see that Tony's shoulders turned just a little less tense, and that his mouth closed shut. Maybe more for the fact that they fought in front of their injured son, than his amazing reasonings. Eigther way he really didn't mind, at least they stopped.

“Yeah you're right we have to calm everything down a few notches” Steve started.

“Let's take this slow and easy, ok?” He looked up at his slightly panicked husband and flashed a tiny smile. The genius smiled back. It was kind of fake, but that was understandable. Peter repeated the gesture and took a deep breath instead of his usual small ones. This seemed like a good idea in his head. You know, to calm himself? Like people that can breath do? The thing is, this wasn't a good idea.

Peter wasn't able to take a deep breath.

Peter wasn't able to take a breath.

Peter couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe at all. He couldn't even half breathe, like he'd done all day.

The teen choked and started coughing. After a few coughs, he tried taking a breath, and started wheezing. It didn't take Steve long before he understood what was happening. Cursing silently he moved towards to the boy, then held him in his arms.

“Peter, do you have asthma?” Steve asked already knowing the answer.

“K-kinda, yeah.” Even with the pain and panic surrounding him, he showed his signature loopy smile. To Steve, It felt like a physical blow to the stomach.

Every time the boy got in trouble, it was there.

Stood on five chairs balanced on top of each other and fell when trying to reach the delicious cookies?  
Loopy smile to Sam and Bucky.

Fell face first, and knocked over two coffee mugs?  
Loopy smile to Pepper and Rhodey.

Got detention because he skated inside, again?  
Loopy smile to Pops, and Dad.

“When all of this is over, we're discussing your secrets keeping” Tony chimed in. His tone was light, almost teasingly light, but they both knew better. Tony was furious.  
Worried, scared, and furious.

“You won't like, kill me, right? ” The boy managed to ask between coughs.

“Ok, Steve. I'm going to call Happy, get him to buy and inhaler, and make him pick up Bruce on his way here.” The genius said, purposefully ignoring his clearly annoyed son.

“Hey!” To coughed made its way out Peter's mouth before he could continue.

“Why do you only address pops! Are you that pissed? I'm still here, that's rude an-” Whatever the teen was going to say after, was interrupted by coughs that got louder and louder, sounding worse than the previous.

“Peter stop talking and focus on breathing! And yes, that sounds perfect Tony.” Steve shook his head, and winced slightly at the painful sounding coughs. His dad paused for a moment and smiled slightly at the boy. Finding the familiar teasing in his comments, rather than just seeing his panicked eyes absolutely helped. He then ran to obtain his phone.

“You're worse than Tony” The blonde decided.

Peter wanted to reply, he really did but coughing was pretty damn annoying to talk through. Honestly, it's not him jumping of planes without parachutes, the boy though whilst he tried not to panic. Making jokes and rambling just always helped. Kept it lighter. It was always a good distraction from, really anything.

For every cought it felt like Thor was jumping on his chest, and that man is freaking huge! Steve moved the nerd in a more comfortable position. The soldier told him it would pass soon, and that he had to keep himself awake. It was hard, but his pops “worried, puppy dog eyes”, were harder to not listen to, than exhaustion. Peter simply used some of the little energy he had left, on a small nod. Not long after, Tony jogged into the giant room, placed himself by his son, whilst avoiding the glass sheds on the ground, and stroked his boys hair reassuringly. Peter relaxed just a tad bit into the touch, his panic lowering making his coughing just a little less painful. Steve smiled approvingly at Tony. Tony returned the smile.

“Happy wil be here in two minutes tops, try not to die. Serously, It's too much paperwork. Funerals takes a lot of time too actually. I mean, I could use it to get away from Peppers horrible meetings, but like, is it worth it when funerals are just as bad? I could play highway to hell? Y’know, get some energy thrown in there? Oh!We could finally get you in a suit without you spilling food or drinks on it-” Tony rambled happily to his wheezing son.

“Tony! Don't say that!” Steve interrupted yelling. Peter had to resist the urge to laugh. The boys smile showed through the coughs, and really, he'd take a disapproving Steve glance for just that moment. That really meant something too! Steve's “puppy dog eyes” put together with his “eyebrows of disappointment”.  
Damn, It hurt just thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing a oneshot because of the "His pops laid on top of his dad, did he interrupt something, again?"-part. Anyone interested in reading?


	6. It Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From interrupting simple grocery shopping, to cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally its done. I'm sorry it took a little longer to write, but here it is ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and here is the last chapter.

Bruce looked around the relatively small shop. He scanned the ile, looking for the specific item his nephew had asked for. Finally his eyes landed on the cheap but delicious chocolate cookies.

The scientist grew a tiny smile. The cookies were full of fat and grease, but for his nephew, he would do it. Steve wouldn't like this, Bruce though. But Tony would probably want some himself. He stifled a laugh, earning weird looks from other customer. He'd blame the superfamily for his misfortune later.

The official ’science bro’ was about to grab the legendary cookies, when his phone suddenly started ringing.

“Bruce, where are you?!” The voice was somewhat familiar, but not enough for the scientist to tell.

“Happy?” Bruce guessed.

“Yeah, where are you!?” The drivers tone was stressed and demanding. Bruce went from confused to worried in seconds.

“I'm at the supermarket, near the park. I was just buying groceries, what's happening?” The chauffeur and scientist didn't know each other especially well.

Getting a call from the man was strange. Bruce started thinking of reasonings for why he would call him. Hulk? Was there a situation requiring the green beast? A medic? The scientists often helped the avengers with medical issues, even though he repeatedly had said he wasn't actually a doctor. Did Tony do something stupid and require help, again?

  
“We need a doctor asap, and it's too risky to use a normal one. I'll be outside in two minutes, drop the groceries and get ready.” Happy seemed relieved the scientist was close by, normally the worst case of injuries would be a broken bone, but this seemed worse.

“Tony?” A reasonable guess.

“His spawn” The man seemed calmer knowing the situation would be handled, the edge of his voice still held panic though.

“You know, normal people would say ‘adoptive son’, right?” Bruce left the food behind and took a beeline towards the parking lot.

“Same thing. Jump in the car and I'll explain the situation” Putting his stark phone back in his pocket, he looked around, finally spotting the expensive sportscar. Bruce jumped in the passenger seat and Happy drove them towards the tower.

* * *

 

Peter woke up with a huge headache. The teen couldn't quite remember what had happened or where he was. Slowly, he opened one eye carefully before shutting it. Too bright. Concussion? No, he was thinking to clearly for that. Was he injured? He did feel kind of weird. Especially his breathing, felt strange.  
Peter started listening for voices or sounds to help him find out where he was. Nothing, except someone else was definitely in the room, breathing. Multiple people. His spider sense didn't go of, that was a good sign, right? The spider decided nothing would happen until he did something. He really isn't the patient type, either. The kid mentally gave himself five seconds, before prying his eyes open.

Medical. He's in medical. That's not good. Peter willed his head to turn, and started focusing on actually seeing clearly. Maybe he did get a concussion?

Everything was so out of focus, of course, the boy still managed to recognized the four men that stood in the room. His dad, on his phone as always, wearing a stressed expression. His pops, pacing back and forth, long lost in thought. Happy starring out the window, playing with a keychain, most likely a nervous habit. And lastly Bruce, who was very focused on some sort of documents in hand. Peter must have messed up big time!

Remember Parker, remember! Ok, there was coughing at some point. Something happened whilst he was spidey-ing which will probably cause some sort of mental issues to someone (Peter). And then there was falling. A comfortable hoodie was involved, and his dad's were there? Wait, no. He wouldn't get physically injured from another hoodie fail. He was going to regret this but there was only one way to know what had really happened. Ask.

Reluctantly the nerd tried sitting up. Of course this was uncomfortable to do, and hurt like a lego closs, but it did alert the others without too much awkwardness, which made it worth it.

“Don't fucking move” His dad was fast to comment. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some bloodied jeans. His eyes were spotting a similar redness.

Steve had stopped pacing back and forth. Instead he stood at his son's left bedside, opposite of Tony. Bruce put down his documents and started rummaging through his bag for something. Happy turned his attention from scanning the city streets, to scanning the boy's injuries. Yeah, that wasn't uncomfortable or anything.

“So. I did something that gave me some bruises, huh..”

“Let me think for a moment.” Bruce answered quickly. He took out a list from his simple green backpack and red outloud from the backside of a grocery list. “Yes, Multiple bruises. Also, a highly fatal stab wound, infected with poison. The life threatening poison caused your radioactive spider powers to go on a halt. This made your asthma come back, gave you the flu because of the sudden lowering of your immune system. All this happened because you tried tacking down a serious villain alone. Y-you are Spider-Man, and you didn't tell us shit.”  
The (“I'm really not that kind of doctor”) doctor cleaned his glasses with the edge of his shirt. He was controlling his breathing carefully.

“The effects are temporary, but I wouldn't recommend any tiring activity for at least two weeks or so. We’ll talk about this more precise tomorrow, but for now it's enough. But, Peter can Ineed to know. Why are you so…”  
Bruce was looking for the right word to use, luckily three very passive aggressive individuals were there to help.

“Stupid?”

“Not quite, Tony.”

“Reckless?”

“Almost there, Steve”

“Determined to give everyone a heart attack? Maybe cause a hulk aswell?”

“Thank you, Happy. That was exactly what I was meant. Yes, please enlighten us. Why did you do this?” The scientist's voice held clear annoyance. Bruce put on his glasses, and finally looked at the teen. He raised a singular eyebrow and waited for Peter to explain.

Peter pouted, not that it could be seen very well with the oxygen mask in the way. The boy wasn't able to meet any of the men's eyes, let alone a worried, but mad Bruce. He looked down in guilt unsure what to say. Finally he decided on the obvious.

“I'm grounded aren't I.” His voice was full of exhaustion. In his defence, it hadn't exactly been his day. He finally looked his billionaire father in the eyes.

“Damn fucking right you are kiddo!” Tony's voice was cheerful and angry at the same time. Peter had to look away from the man's glare.

“We ARE discussing this later, but for now, try to get some sleep.” Steve noted the bags under the boy's eyes, his bruises stuck out a lot more accompanied with his sickly pale skin. The soldier was angry. Furious. Devastated. But he was mostly relieved. This had been a lot closer to something Steve didn't even want to think about. In one way, the man wanted to stay respectfully pissed at the teen, but found he desperately needed some reassurance. Something that showed that everything would go back to normal. As normal as it could be. They needed a solution to the Spider-Man case, but for now, he just wanted to see Peter. The blonde looked from his son to his husband. He could see his lover working the same thoughts.

“Honey, look like shit. Maybe you could use some bedrest too” The soldier grinned at his husband. Their eyes met, and they simply decided what to do after a couple of determined seconds.

“Will you be joining me, captain sexy pants?” Tony wiggles his eyebrows. Steve smiled, nodded and simple started pushing Tony against the wall. Carefull, but rough.

“Spare me, please. I don't need more trauma in my life.” Peter used his pillow to shield his eyes. Unfortunately his ears weren't shielded from the obnoxiously loud kisses. The teen let out a groun. Steve's eyes were dancing, and Tony let out a grin in the kiss.

“I don't really need to watch Iron-Man and Captain America making out eighter..” Bruce commented. He focused on his stark phone whilst he ignored the situation that happened in front of him. Happy turned around ready to leave, but not before leaving a small request. Tony broke the kiss and started playing with Steve's neck.

“I expect a pay raise, and blackmail on the boy” He raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for an answer to seal the deal.

“Of course, it's pretty obvious a pay raise is needed, and you know I have a lot of blackmail to give.” Tony stopped biting his lover's neck for a moment, and shined his signature smirk accompanied with a wink. Happy simply rolled his eyes and left.

“I'll just leave for my room, Peter can have his torture for himself. A little reminder though, everyone will be very pissed when they find out” The doctor smiled at the boy.

He was pretty pissed himself. His finger turned a little green, even. The man let out a deep breath. More than everything he was worried. Getting picked up from his grocery shopping and being briefed by Happy on how the boy was currently half dying on the living room floor. It wasn't exactly pleasant. Even less so, was just seeing the boy in so much pain. He couldn't imagine how it felt for Tony and Steve. The spider had a lot to pay up for.

“Good luck, Peter” He said before leaving, fully meaning it.

“Can't you just, like do it in your room or something?!” The teen desperately tried blocking out the sound, but frick it was hard. Both dad's started laughing. They separated and both walked back to each their side of the bed.

“It's so cute, you think we’ll actually leave you alone in medical.” Tony huffed whilst setting himself down in a rather expensive chair. Yeah, this was planned. Steve simply sat on Peter's bedside and reached for his forehead. The blonds brows furrowed.

“You're definitely staying here for a while.” Steve shook his head whilst he frowned. Peter groaned. He was going to protest, he really was! But then his pops decided to stroke his hair, and the teen suddenly felt really comfortable and very tired. His eyelids started to feel a lot heavier than they had been only seconds ago. Of course he completely lost when his dad came for a hug.

He is safe, he is loved.

They'll be hell to pay, and a lot of overprotectiveness. But it was fine.

He was so, so tired.

No longer nervous, he was content.

He has parents. He has a family, and a damn good one at that.

The boy cuddled closer to his dad and leaned into his pops hand.

Finally he fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
